C'est La Vie
by Extraordinarily Normal
Summary: A party, a proposal, and a few second chances. When two men show up unexpectedly to Rory's graduation party, there's bound to be some shake ups. Literati and Java Junkie. NOTE The story's better than the description!
1. Chapter 1

As thunder shook the ceiling over her head, Rory Gilmore lay awake, clinging to the man next to her. Her whole life seemed to have been shaken by thunder lately, and as she stared out the window, she shuddered at the thought of what could have happened that very night.

The memories came flooding back to her in the darkest hours of the night. "A toast to our graduate!" yelled Logan as he tapped his fork to his champagne glass. The large crowd of friends and family cheered with him. He turned to Rory, a huge grin on his face. "Rory, we all have extremely high hopes for you. We know you are going to make a difference in this world, whether it be as a journalist or a clown! But, Rory, I have one request. . .instead of making those differences as Lorelai Lee _Gilmore_," he said, putting emphasis on Gilmore, "I'd like you to make those differences as Lorelai Lee _Huntzberger_. Ace, I'm asking you to marry me! I love you, I have since the moment I met you. You've pushed me further than anyone else ever has, you realized my potential when no one else could. I owe my life to you Ror, but I'd like you by my side through it as well."

Rory stared at him in disbelief. This was all coming too fast, they were still so young! "Logan, I-i-i. . ." she stuttered, for once in her life at a loss for speech. Her eyes traveled to the door at the back of the hall, which was, at that moment, open wide, revealing two late-coming guests. Her jaw dropped at the sight of them.

"Rory! Wait!" the younger newcomer shouted as their eyes met. This was not someone she was expecting to be there. Someone who had helped her immensely, but whom she assumed she'd never see again. The one her heart truly belonged to. . .

As Lorelai lay in bed, transfixed on the rain streaming down the window panes, she thought about many things. She thought about the mistakes she'd made in her life. The things she'd done right. The things she wished she'd done. That night, her mind seemed to be a highway of Wrong Turns, What If's, and a whole hell of a lot of Twists and Turns. She grabbed the arm of the man next to her, making sure he was really there and not just another of her dreams. When she realized he wasn't, she let her mind wander to the night's events.

As she sat listening to Logan's proposal, her eyes had teared at the thought of having to give away her daughter. She sat next to Chris, feeling very akward as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Their daughter had come so far. She'd turned out to be Lorelai's proudest accomplishment. She wanted to turn to Chris, to say something to him to tear down the wall of awkwardness between them so that they could be friends again. For some reason, she couldn't think of a word to say; something the rarely happened to Lorelai, Queen of Babble.

She heard Rory's hesitation as well, wondering what her replay would be, when she hear a door close behind her. She gasped as she stared at the two men standing, soaked, in the doorway. Maybe things were going to be ok. Maybe she could fix her broken life and maybe Rory could as well. . .Maybe life was helping them both out a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai ran up to him, arms open wide, crying. She wasn't sure why she was crying; she was elated that he'd shown up. She didn't think he would, with their exchange earlier in the day. She had promised herself that the next time they ran into each other, she would tell him how she felt.

"You came!" Se cried.

"Of course I came, I practically raised that kid! If I hadn't been there, she'd be living off of coffee and pop tarts!" Luke exclaimed.

"Um. . .I hate to burst your bubble, but she kinda does," Lorelai smiled the first genuine smile since they'd broken up. However, there were things she needed to take care of and her serious face came back, "Luke, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait Lor? I think, if I'm not a complete idiot, Logan just proposed to your daughter; so you might wanna see this." She looked over at the couple, coming slowly back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it can. . ." She said, a bit deflated.

"Rory, I lost you once and I'm not gonna do it again! I'm not gonna leave this time! Just please, hear me out!" Jess exclaimed.

Rory stared at the two men on either side of her, this was not necessarily the position she wanted to be in at the moment. "Um. . .can we take this one outside guys? I'm not sure I want my whole family to see the latest episode of 'As Rory's World Turns'," she whispered as she grabbed them by the arms and lead them out onto the terrace.

"Just listen to me, please! I wouldn't do that to you again, I couldn't," Jess said, desperately. He seemed sincere enough to Rory, but then again, she'd fallen for the same lines many times before.

"How do I know? You've done it to me countless times before. And why the hell are you showing up now?! " Rory's head was in a jumble. "Must have been the extra two cups of coffee I had this morning," she thought vaguely.

"Because I love you you idiot!" Jess yelled.

"Oh, so you realize it now?! I don't know if you've realized this or not, Jess, but someone just proposed to me. And not just anyone, a man who has been there for me at my lowest. Where were you all these years when I needed you the most?" Rory stated. Logan's face was painted with pure cockiness.

"Oh, don't you think you're off the hook! Why the hell did you do that? I've told you before what I thought a proposal should be! It should be a private thing, with a few yellow daisies, and maybe a carriage ride or something. Well, maybe the carriage ride is a little extreme unless your on it. . .The point is, you didn't listen to me! Why didn't you listen to me? You should know me better than that, Logan." She reprimanded him.

"What, you're telling me just because you didn't get your dream proposal that you don't want to marry me? Is that it, princess?" He spat.

"Yeah, that's it! I don't want to marry you! I have a whole lifetime ahead of me and I'd like to do what I want to do; I don't want to follow you to California. I don't want to be in your shadow all the time."

"So then, I guess this is it Rory, you got what you wanted didn't you? I should have known, that night at the restaurant when you defended him. How could I have been so stupid?" he said, dropping the box and walking away from her.

Rory sat down in a chair overlooking the elaborate rose garden. She never thought her graduation would end up like this. She thought it was going to be a happy occasion, with her surrounded by people she loved, the people who cared.

"Maybe its a pattern, this 'not getting what I want' thing. Maybe I am a princess. . ." She thought to herself. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she thought about the possibilities she'd just thrown away.

Jess sat down next to her, a concerned, but hopeful look on his face. "Rory, it's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. You're better than this, don't cry over that. . .that jerk," he said. After a bit of silence, he decided to take a leap of faith, "Is he gone for good? Is that idiot out of your life forever? Is there room for me now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rory looked up at him completely shocked. She still had tears running down her cheeks and her hair was a bit messy, but, despite this, Jess thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight. He was waiting patiently for her answer, hoping beyond hope she'd say yes.

"Yeah, Jess, I think he's gone. You have to realize, though, I'm definitely not ready for a relationship right now. I think if you'd just wait awhile it might work out. . .assuming you stick around for a bit. . ." She said, choosing her words very carefully. She didn't want to lead him on too much, while at the same time she wanted to convince him he had reason to stay in Stars Hollow.

"I'll wait as long as I have to. I've been writing a book lately, but I've developed a case of writers block. Who knows, maybe this hell hole will give me inspiration after all," Jess smiled.

Rory couldn't help but laugh; thinking that Jess could possibly be inspired by the one place he hated most in the world was an amusing thought. "I'm pretty sure it won't be Stars Hollow inspiring you. It will be your muse," Rory joked.

"And who might that be?" Jess asked playfully, one eyebrow raised.

"I think you know who it is," She smiled slyly.

Lorelai knew immediately what her daughter's answer would be. She knew that if Rory really wanted to marry Logan, she would have said yes right away. She would have ignored the presence of Jess. However, Lorelai didn't mind that her daughter was saying no. She was never very fond of Logan and she thought her daughter too young to be marrying.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Luke asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Oh, yeah!" Lorelai remembered suddenly. "I was going to take you out onto the terrace, but seeing as its already occupied. . ."

Luke knew where this was going and he'd be damned if he let her beat him to a proposal for the second time. "Lorelai, I knew you said that song meant nothing. I'm not so sure I believe it. Maybe I don't want to believe it. Because, Lorelai Gilmore, I was hoping you could forget the past and we could start over new. I was hoping you'd be my wife."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Luke Danes," She said, finally feeling whole again. And right there, in front of the whole crowd, she kissed him senseless. Lorelai knew she wouldn't have to live her life lonely, she now had the man she loved by her side.


End file.
